Fireworks
by Blulili
Summary: This is a swanqueen fanfic taking up from season 5 episode 19. Spoilers alert! Regina and Emma, Zelena, Henry and Roland. Not sure what else to write here. It's a romance with some graphic scenes. This is my first ever fan fiction so if I did anything wrong, apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you kindly for the reviews! I loved the suggestion for a magical baby and a sequel. For some reason I can't click on the reviews or reply so please forgive me and take this as my sincerest thanks. I could read them on e-mail but not on the site. Magical baby sequel coming soon! 😘**

Emma stood alone at the grave of Hook with tears prickling her eyes. Everyone else was over at Robin's funeral and she felt guilty that nobody was there to see him off. He had given his life helping to find Hades' weakness and the whole town was over at Robin's grave making out he was the hero. It wasn't fair. She felt guilty that her love for him hadn't been strong enough, even with the ambrosia, to share her heart and resurrect him. Everything had been for nothing. Regina had lost her soul mate because of Emma's refusal to let go of Hook. Some saviour she was. It was Emma's fault that her and Regina would never be happy, never have the love that came so easily to the rest of the townspeople. She hated herself for being so stupid and irresponsible.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't heard anyone approaching and she tensed up, afraid to turn around and be seen crying.

"It's not your fault Emma." Regina squeezed her shoulder a little harder seeing that she had refused to turn around. "Anyone would have done the same thing. We all supported you knowing the risks. I'm the one who told Zelena to give Hades a chance."

Emma turned around to face Regina. They were both exhausted from crying and had red rims around their eyes. Emma scrunched up her face in frustration and said in a sigh,

"Regina, don't do that! It just proves how much you have changed that you wanted to believe the best in someone. How are you even talking to me now? I've destroyed your happy ending yet again and he's never coming back. He is dead because of my irresponsibility and hot headedness. You deserve love, hell, you need it." She let a single tear trickle down her face and she dropped her eyes to the ground, unable to stand inflicting more pain upon this amazing woman.

Regina was obviously hurting and there was a part of her, deep down if she was really honest, that did want to blame Emma. It would be so easy for her to revert back to her evil ways. She wanted people to suffer as much as she was right now, but she knew it wouldn't resolve anything. It would just prove that she was unworthy of love.

"I have love Emma. I have Henry and Roland. He's an orphan and he needs me. That's my happy, tragic ending. Villains don't get real happy endings, Emma. I have to take what joy I can while I have it." Regina gave Emma a pleading smile, willing her to stop blaming herself.  
"I know you are hurting. You too have lost your love. We need to help each other get through this, one day at a time. What good will it do Henry to have both his mothers miserable and broken?"

Emma knew Regina was right. She knew that, despite the pain, anger and guilt, she needed to be the strong one. She couldn't understand why Regina wasn't blaming her when everyone else in the town was treating her like a ticking time bomb. Robin Hood was well loved and, poor Roland, orphaned from both his parents at such a young age. The tears swelled in her eyes. She had made orphans of both Roland and Zelena's baby. If she had only let Hook go to his death peacefully and not followed him into the underworld, at least those children would have a father, and Regina would have her love. That would have been enough. This she felt now, this torment, was more than she could take. She slumped to the floor shuddering uncontrollably. Regina quickly got down to her level and tried to comfort her. It was no use. Emma was hysterical. Regina put both arms around the crying woman, flicked her wrist and enveloped the two of them in purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Emma realised thay were in Regina's living room. She still couldn't control herself, almost passing out from hyperventilating. Regina had never seen her like this and it scared her. She made a chamomile tea with three sugars for her blonde friend to try and calm her nerves. Emma couldn't stop her hands from shaking to take the cup, so Regina held it gently against her lips and helped her to take the first few sips.

"I know, I know," Regina soothed as Emma's breathing began to hitch less with each sip. She rubbed circles into her back and made calming noises. It occured to Regina for the first time, she had probably never had anyone sooth her as a child and a pang of guilt flooded her realising that she herself was the reason why. If she hadn't cast the curse, baby Emma Charming would have grown up with a loving mother and father in the enchanted forest. Regina's own eyes pricked again. Oh, how their lives were intertwined. How they had hurt and saved and fought and comforted each other. There was no escaping their pasts. They both had to move forward and try to stop this cycle of pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emma caught herself and tried to pull her barriers back up. "I'm sorry Regina. I don't know what happened there. I just couldn't hold myself together." She shot up, slightly embarrassed at showing her vunerability in such an uncouth way and apologised again.

"Emma, it's fine, honestly. You are carrying so much, I'm surprised that you haven't broken sooner. Nobody is capable of surpressing all emotions, not even the Saviour." Regina was saying the right things but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Emma felt that, if anything, Regina should have been the one in a fit on the floor with Emma comforting her. It was strange, this calmness that Regina was exhuding. Especially considering everything she had been put through. She could see how lucky Henry was growing up with such a poised woman as a mother. Emma never doubted that Regina was a strong woman. She just hadn't realised she was able to put aside her own hurts to comfort someone else. The only other person Emma had seen her do that for was Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks, Emma avoided Regina as much as possible. There were so many things that had to be sorted out what with the adoption. The town had found it logical that Regina would assume responsibility for Roland. It wasn't right to leave him with the merry men, especially now that they were planning their next move to get back to the forest. After the current events in the town, everyone was feeling homesick and longed for their simpler lives. Snow had resumed mayorial duties whilst Regina was in mourning. Nobody expected the Mayor to have to deal with any mundane tasks right now. She really had won the hearts of the town and all it took was her losing her soul mate.

Emma was at the sheriff's office. She had gone straight back to work at the protest of Snow and David but she needed to take her mind off the recent traumas. Leroy had been perving on the fairies and Blue had asked for a restraining order. Emma had to laugh at the absurdity of it and was relieved for the distraction, even if it meant more paperwork. She'd lost quite a bit of weight in those weeks. Somehow a bear claw didn't have the same appeal. She had eaten a few meals with her parents but her appetite was non existent.  
David and Snow were worried that she wasn't dealing with her emotions. They wanted her to cry, for them to comfort her. She was pretending like nothing had happened from what they could see. They didn't know she had already cried and hyperventilated in Regina's arms on the night of the funeral.

Roland didn't truly understand what was going on. His idea of death was that of hope, after all, his mother had come back hadn't she? He didn't really understand who Zelena was or why she kept referring to the baby girl as his sister, Robin. He loved Regina though and she made him feel like a Prince. One day his Daddy would come back and see how big and strong he was getting. Roland looked up to Henry too. He was always writing in his book and telling stories to him about the enchanted forest and the castles and horses. Roland had never been inside a castle and he still wasn't quite used to sleeping in a bed in a warm room without the sound of owls and crickets screeching in the night. It was comfortable though. Even if he didn't understand why he had to take a bath every single day.

Regina doted on the young boy. It had been so long since Henry was small and needy, she had missed having a child. Of course, she loved Henry dearly but he was almost a man now and didn't require her to tuck him in or read him bedtime stories. She smiled to herself nochalantly remembering the last few days. Henry really had taken to Roland and she was so glad of that. It warmed her heart knowing that he would grow up with a male role model who loved him. Henry had turned into a fine young man even without a father figure in his life and was reading stories to his brother and answering all his questions about this strange, new world he was inhabiting.

The adoption was still being finalised but there was no question from anyone as to whether or not she should be his guardian. There was a town meeting and a vote on how to proceed. It had been unanimous that Regina would take Roland. The issue was one of paperwork. Obviously the child was from a magical kingdom and had no birth certificate. Regina wanted to do things properly so that in the future, should they ever need to leave Storybook, there would be no questions asked.

Zelena had moved in with Regina temporarily so the mansion was abuzz with babies gurgles. She had never felt such a sense of belonging and loved that her home was full of children and love. That would be enough for her from now on. She didn't need a man to make her happy. Her and Zelena would be just fine given time to heal. Regina's thoughts turned to Emma. She hadn't been to see Henry for almost three weeks. She understood that Emma needed time and that she was also respecting her by giving her new family room to settle in. They hadn't spoken of it, but Regina knew the saviour well enough. She was about to call her but thought it better to make a face to face visit. She needed a walk anyway.

"Zelena, would you mind watching Roland for an hour or so?" She asked.

"Not at all Regina. I think he's playing video games with Henry anyway and quite occupied. Where are you going?" Zelena asked bouncing baby Robin on her lap.

"I think I'd like to take a walk and check up on the sheriff. She hasn't made arrangements with Henry for the weekend and he is missing her."

Zelena nodded and smiled as Regina made her way out of the house. She couldn't believe that her sister had changed into such a caring person. If the evil queen could change, maybe she could too.

Emma didn't hear anyone coming into the station. She was giggling at the report in front of her. How the hell had Leroy managed to hide in the convent's communal showers for 2 days and not be discovered? He was finally found when Blue had dumped her dirty towel in the basket and noticed two holes in the side of the container. Peep holes actually. She had screamed and Leroy jumped out the basket with a carnal look of desire on his face, wearing nothing but his y-pants.

"Glad to see you smiling again Miss Swan." Regina smirked seductively. Emma jumped out of her chair slightly flustered. It had been such a long time since Regina had been in the sheriff's station and even longer since she had called her Miss Swan. It was familiar territory and warming. Emma was flustered because she might have, at some point, had a dirty dream where Regina had uttered those same exact words however, the context was much different.

"I err..." She stammered with a blush creeping over her cheeks. "As much as I'd like to tell you about it, I don't think that would be all too professional Madam Mayor."

Regina arched her eyebrow at the use of her official title. She sauntered over to the desk and glanced down at the report hautily saying, "Well, as you just observed, I am the Mayor and nothing gets by me in this... eww!" Regina made a disgusted face and snatched the report up to inspect it more thoroughly.

Emma giggled harder as she watched Regina's eyebrows rise higher into her hairline and the grimaces and gagging experssions on her face. Even when she was disgusted at something, she really was stunning. Regina put down the paper and closed her eyes dramatically as if trying to erase the images from her mind.

"Well, Miss Swan. I had intended to take you for lunch at Granny's so we could talk but after reading that, I very much doubt I could stomach it." Regina deadpanned the last line in her true fashion but Emma could see the slight curl at the corner of her lips which she was trying to supress.

"Yeah, I could actually eat. I kinda hadn't thought about it but now you mention it, I'm pretty hungry." It wasn't a lie. Her stomach had rumbled so loudly at the mere thought of food that she was sure half of Storybrook had heard it. She followed Regina outside and went to get in the bug.

"Perhaps we could walk, Miss Swan. I'd really prefer not to risk my life again before the weekend." Regina gave her a half cocked smile and winked. Emma had never seen Regina wink, ever. Her stomach flipped over a thousand times and did backward somersaults. Damn it! If she wasn't so hungry she might have mistaken that for something else.

The two women sat at the booth at the far end of the cafe. Everybody gave them a wide berth but smiled politely. Granny came over to take their order beaming visibly at Regina. There was an unspoken admiration for the strength of this woman, a truce had definitely been reached and any hatred she had felt prior to all of this had completely vanished.  
"What can I get you ladies today?"

Regina ordered a plate of fries and two large coffees. Emma raised a questioning eyebrow and said before she could think "Comfort eating are we Madam Mayor?"

Regina just stared blankly at the sheriff but directed her order to Granny,  
"and a bear claw and grilled cheese for the sheriff."

Emma was kicking herself inside. How could she be so insensitive. Of course the woman should be comfort eating after the tragedy she suffered. Granny returned a few minutes later with the food and scuttered away quickly as the two women were obviously in the middle of some awkwardness. Regina pushed the fries towards Emma and dryly stated,  
"As I said, after reading that report, I've lost my appetite. You, on the other hand, need to eat and although I don't usually condone refined carbs and junk food, on this occasion I'll happily overlook it if it means I get to see you eat something."

Emma was truly shocked at Regina's concern for her and despite the obvious snarkiness, there was real worry in her eyes. Emma tucked into the grilled cheese in front of her but struggled to take more than a few bites. It pained Regina to see this woman so hurt and broken, unable to live up to her reputation as a gannet. Before thinking about what she was doing, Regina grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed them into her mouth, allowing the salt and grease to dribble down her chin. "Is there a problem, Miss Swan?" She giggled with her mouth full, suddenly not caring about etiquette or refined carbs.

Emma laughed long and hard grabbing her phone off the table and quickly snapped a photo of the mayor in such an out of character display.  
"This is evidence!" She giggled to which Regina feigned shock.

"If that picture is ever released to the public, I will destroy you!"

Emma felt lighter than she had done in quite some time and began tucking into the fries. Regina was pleased with herself. She had used a similar manipulative tactic on Henry when he was a little boy and was refusing to eat. She saw the similarities in both him and Emma and her chance had paid off. Neither him nor his birth mother could stand being beaten to the punch over food. If they thought someone else was going to steal it, their natural defensive reaction was to shovel it in their mouthes.

After finishing the plate of fries together, Regina snatching a couple every now and then just to keep Emma motivated, they both relaxed into the back of the booth and rubbed their bellies. Emma feeling satisfied for the first time in ages and Regina feeling bloated and uncomfortable already regretting her decision.

"Thanks." Emma said shyly.

Regina arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.  
"So do you think that you could find it in yourself to take our son for the weekend?"

Emma nodded. She'd been waiting for Regina to make the first move not wanting to get under her toes and make demands on her at such a delicate time.  
"I'd be happy to Regina, any time it's good for you."

Henry bounced

over to his Ma and gave her a bone bruising hug.

"Missed you too, kiddo." Emma whined awkwardly. She really had missed him and had been desperate to hug him ever since Hook's death. She wanted to take him and never let him go but felt guilty about Robin's death and knew Regina needed him more than she did at that time. Henry broke the hug and looked deep into her eyes.  
"It's gonna be ok Ma. I'm here for you anytime you need me." He said with such confidence and love. How had her son gotten so responsible and wise? He was still only 13 yet he acted like a man.

"I'm a trooper, kid. It's your Mom I'm worried about. How's she doing? How are things at home?"

Henry sighed. He shouldn't have expected her to open up to him. She was a survivor and had been through worse than this. When his dad had died, his Ma hadn't ever really opened her heart again. Dad was her true love and Hook had just been a distraction. Of course he felt terrible for his Ma. Everyone she ever got close to ended up dead or a turning into a creature.

"She's holding it together. She's got Zelena, baby Robin, Roland and me keeping her occupied. She actually seems happy, you know."

This information surprised Emma. She had been imagining Regina crying herself to sleep each night clutching the crumpled page of her and Robin Hood in their alternative happy ending picture from the story book. Henry was suprised at both his parents' behaviour. He'd expected Regina to be even more needy and clingy with him and for Emma to freeze up entirely and run away. Neither had happened. Well at least not the running away part. Maybe the two of them had just experienced too much tragedy over the last few years to even let this last episode phase them.

They spent the weekend watching cartoons, playing video games and eating junk food just like old times and he noticed his Ma gaining back some of the colour in her cheeks and her sweat pants weren't as baggy as they had been on Friday night. Sunday afternoon they had dinner with his Grandparents and his baby Uncle. Still weird. Snow and David couldn't help but smile at the transformation of their daughter thanks to their Grandson. He really was a great healer to her.

Emma and Henry piled out of the bug in front of Regina's mansion. Emma walked him to the door with the intention of thanking Regina for letting her spend some well needed time with their son. As soon as Henry turned the key in the door, Regina was in the hallway ready to receive him.

"There's my boy! How was your weekend?" She asked hugging her son but looking straight at Emma.

"Awesome Mom. How was yours?" Henry asked.  
"Just fine, Henry. Emma, I've just made pie if you'd like to join us?"  
Regina asked expectantly. She noted the return to her normal filling out of her skinny jeans and felt a surge of relief that her son had managed to lighten Emma's mood and pull her a little further back to the present.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice Regina, thanks." Emma wasn't expecting the invitation and she felt such admiration at this marvellous and kind woman that she nearly cried again.

Regina, Henry, Roland, Emma and Zelena sat around the kitchen island laughing and chatting about how Henry had kicked Emma's ass repeatedly in some zombie apocalypse game. Zelena really didn't understand much but was happy to be a part of something that resembled a family. Something she'd never had. Regina smiled fondly at Emma and Roland showed her a picture he had drawn of Henry and him playing computer games. Henry didn't really want to leave but he could tell that Roland had missed him, so he offered to take him to bed and read him his bedtime story. Baby Robin began crying and Zelena excused herself to feed her leaving Emma and Regina alone in the kitchen.

Emma grabbed up the plates and began washing up without being asked. Emma hated doing dishes any other time but for some reason, maybe still from the guilt, she wanted to start operation clean up.

"I had no idea you were so domesticated Miss Swan." Regina snarked and picked up the tea towel to dry the dishes as Emma washed.

"I'm really not so if I break anything in the process, consider this my sincere apology."  
There were underlying depths to that statement and Regina felt her heart break slightly at the implied guilt Emma was still feeling.  
"Well now the kids have gone to bed what say you to shots? I don't know about you but I could use a drink or two."

Regina wanted Emma to stay for some reason. They'd both been through the mill and as much as Henry had lifted her spirits, she knew Emma needed some adult company that wouldn't fuss over her and pressure her in to talking about her feelings like, she imagined, the Charmings were doing.

Emma blinked in surprise and accepted the offer. She really hadn't expected the night to take this turn at all. After the last dish was safely placed back in the cupboard unbroken, the two women made their way to Regina's study. There was a large couch at one end next to an open fire. Emma slumped down on it. Regina turned on the radio to some classical music and opened a hidden cupboard taking out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Wow Gina, I didn't peg you for a tequila girl." Emma snorted.

"Oh please, I had a lot of time to learn about all the different delights of this world." She shoved a CD into the player and smiled quirkily as the lyrics filled the room.

 _Tequila. It makes me happy. Oh tequila.._

Emma laughed so hard as Regina sauntered over with the bottle and glasses clutched between her fingers. Was Regina dancing? And to a pop song no less! This really was too much for Emma. They clinked their glasses and downed the shots. Regina wasted no time in refilling both glasses and before long, they were both up dancing around like teenagers to the 90s CD.

"Miss Swan I would definately be posh spice, no question!" Regina had kicked off her heels at some point and her dishevelled impression of Victoria Beckham was hilarious.

"Who am I?" Emma asked through fits of giggles.

"You my dear, hmm definately sporty spice but with baby's cuteness."

Hold up. Did Regina just admit that she thought Emma was cute? They were both a bit tipsy but sober enough to appreciate the playful banter.  
Regina collapsed on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. Emma sat down still replaying the words over in her mind wondering why it had stirred up her insides. Regina was so happy and carefree. She hadn't just let her guard down and acted like a teenager ever in her life. Emma brought out a playful streak she didn't even know she had.

"I'm glad you're here Emma. This has been fun and It's such a relief to see you smiling again."

Emma turned serious for a moment and asked hesitantly, "Are you really ok Regina? Do you really think we can be friends after everything?"

Regina turned her whole body and hitched her legs up under her taking their glasses and refilling them. "Emma, I don't know how to explain this, I..." She downed her shot and nodded for Emma to do the same. "Robin sacrificed himself for me. He threw himself in front of that crystal without batting an eyelid. He died so that I could live and live I shall. I owe him that."

Emma realised there and then that Regina had truly dealt with the trauma. She had accepted fate and was choosing to move forward and make a better life for herself.

Regina continued. "And you know who else has countlessly thrown themselves in harm's way to save me without any regard for their own safety? You my dear, so yes, I do believe we can be and are friends."

Emma's head spun. She'd never thought about it like that. She had indeed risked her life on many occasions to spare Regina's, and Regina had done the same for her. They had bonded gradually over the years going from sworn enemies, to rescue partners to friends. They sought each other out for comfort when their son was in danger or missing. They shared a son. They were family if she thought about it.

"Thanks for the shots Regina. Maybe we should do this on a regular basis. I'm going to make a move."

Emma stood up to leave, patting her jeans to find her car keys. Regina clicked her fingers and Emma's keys poofed into her hand.

"There is no way you are driving home in that metal coffin on wheels after half a bottle of tequila. You can take one of the guest rooms tonight. I'm sure we can magic up some pj's for you."

Regina laughed sweetly. Emma felt an urge to run into her arms and nuzzle her neck but she didn't. _Where the hell did that come from?_

The women had a few more shots and Regina taught Emma how to envisage the items of clothing she wanted to poof over. It was funny trying to practice magic drunk. Regina had years of experience and even in her inebriated state she was able to magic herself into her negligee and dressing gown. Emma gulped at the sight of a very sexy Regina in her night clothes. She closed her eyes and tried to do what the older woman had taught her. She envisoned her sweatpant shorts and t shirt that she sometimes slept in but mostly she slept naked. White smoke surrounded her and she opened her eyes to find Regina laughing hysterically with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Emma, as beautiful as your body is dear, you can't walk around my home naked. I doubt Henry would ever recover."

Emma was horrified as she looked down over her body. She had poofed herself naked and was sat on Reginas couch shivering.

"Don't just sit there laughing. Help me you evil queen!"

Regina let Emma sit there naked a few minutes longer, laughing but observing the blonde's amazing figure. She licked her lips then flicked her wrist magicking Emma into a white silk negligee similar to her own with a matching robe. Emma was too relieved to complain about the choice of outfit but felt the urge to get Regina back for making her suffer. She closed her eyes and focused with all her strength imagining exactly the scene she had in her mind. Flicking her wrist, just as Regina taught her, white smoke poofed around the startled brunette and as it cleared, Emma inspected her handiwork rather proudly.

"I'm impressed Miss Swan! But if you really wanted to see me in the nude, you could have just asked,"

Regina giggled timidly. She wasn't exactly sure why but she didn't mind being exposed to Emma. She was kind of enjoying it. She was proud of her body and felt slightly turned on at the way she was obviously affecting the young blonde woman. Of course Emma had tried to hide it but Regina recognised the desire in her eyes instantly. It was a currency she had traded to her advantage for many years as the evil queen.

After a few minutes had passed of Emma laughing smugly and Regina acting as if it didn't bother her in the slightest, she waved her wrist and the purple smoke cleared to show that she was back in her night wear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Emma, let me show you to your room. I think you've had enough for one night."

Regina walked up the stairs in front of Emma, conscious of the fact that she was watching her ass as she took each step. Regina still revelled in the art of seduction and it had been many years since she had openly played up to another woman. She smiled to herself, appreciating the attention and knowing that Emma would not make a move. Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Emma Swan and her together. They had fought so much in the past and there was definately a sexual tension between them, although Emma hadn't yet acknowledged that side of herself. It was too soon for either of them to go launching into something so complex and Regina wasn't ready to have her heart ripped out yet again. But it was nice to flirt.

Regina opened the door to the guest room, standing partially in the doorway so that Emma had to squeeze past her. It was the room next to Regina's, had an ensuite bathroom and was very tastefully decorated. Emma thanked her and Regina gave her a little hug. They didn't usually hug but it was a natural and comfortable reaction that felt fitting. Regina smiled and rubbed Emma's head as she would Henry's saying,

"Good night Princess. There's a new toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet and some paracetamol for the morning. Sweet dreams."

With that, she winked and made her way to her own room, gently closing the door behind her. As she lay down alone in her bed, she sighed a deep, happy sigh. Tonight was progress. She and Emma deserved happiness and destiny was always throwing them together somehow. She had felt that Robin's death had not been the end, only the beginning of something new and exciting. She loved him of course, but he had never truly accepted her magic and had worried about her returning to her evil ways. He'd impregnated her sister for God's sake. But she wouldn't rush this. For now, things were as they should be.

Emma lay in the guest room unable to sleep. She hadn't imagined seeing Regina naked tonight and Regina had been totally unphased by it. She really was a stunning woman. Emma had previously dreamt about them kissing in a heated fight and thought it was strange. She'd never been with a woman and wasn't against the idea but had never been attracted to anyone enough to warrant exploration. Regina was definately flirting. Emma had seen how she had behaved towards Graham all those years ago. With Robin she had acted in a much more demure fashion. With Graham, it had been pure lust. Emma shrugged it off. Regina was obviously unaware of how flirty she could be.

Women had tried it on with Emma back when she was in New York and when she was in her early 20s. She was always flattered and had allowed a few kisses here and there. She never felt comfortable flatly rejecting those sweet, tentative girls. They risked a lot by coming on to her and she admired their courage.

Regina was something else. Ever since the first time Emma had seen her standing on the porch, she'd felt an instant attraction. Who wouldn't? Mayor Mills was a powerful, intelligent and stunning specimen. They had fought physically and matched each other verbally in their slanging battles. Emma had long ago forgotten about her initial attraction to the mayor and all she'd wanted to do was prove to her that she didn't want to hurt her or take Henry away. She had felt compelled to protect her so many times and tonight she was starting to realise why. She really did have feelings for Regina.

Emma eventually fell asleep but the dreams she had were anything but peaceful. She dreamt of Regina sat with her ankles under her thighs, one arm draped over the back of the sofa, shot glass balanced on her knee. Naked and openly comfortable in her own skin, her olive skin with a perfectly flat stomach. Her breasts plumply defying gravity. Emma dreamt of how her nipples had hardened as her own gaze had landed on them and Regina's sultry voice telling Emma how she only needed to ask if she wanted her naked. She dreamt of taking Regina's lips in her own and how her skin would feel under her touch.

Emma Swan woke up with a throbbing headache and a throbbing between her thighs. She took the pills from the cabinet and filled a glass of water. She swallowed two paracetamol and decided a cold shower was in order. After she felt slightly more human, she crept down the stairs wondering what or who she would find in the kitchen. Regina was sat reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in front of her. She put the paper down and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?" She said brightly and poofed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Emma.

"Yeah, I guess. That bed is pretty comfortable. Hope you don't mind but I took a shower." She said sipping gratefully on the coffee.

"Not at all dear. You know, you can sleep over anytime you like. I can only imagine how cramped it must get with your _Charming_ parents and the baby all squeezed into that place."

She hadn't meant to slurr at their name but it was force of habit that died hard.  
"I just mean that, well, this is a big place with more rooms than I know what to do with. Zelena has the east wing to herself and an annex for the baby as she gets older. Henry and Roland have their own rooms and there are still two guest rooms gathering dust. I don't expect any long lost cousins will be popping in anytime soon, so, it's yours if you want it."

She looked at Emma expectantly but with a hint of fear in her eyes. Did Regina want her to move in to the mansion? Would that even be appropriate with her current feelings suddenly surfacing.

Emma had been thinking about getting her own place for a while. It was too cramped at Snow and David's and as much as she loved baby Neal, the bedtime song was really bugging her. No wonder Regina had wanted to kill Snow. She was infuriatingly chipper most of the time.

Regina noted the expression on Emma's face showing her that she was seriously considering her offer. She added, "I think It would be good for you and Henry.." She trailed off but saw Emma's face drop slightly so continued "...and I would love having another adult around the house to talk to. You know Zelena is beastfeeding so shots really are off the cards for at least another 6 months."

Regina smirked and Emma rolled her eyes and fake gagged at the thought of more alcohol.

"Ah so you really just want a drinking buddy to disguise the fact you are a raging alcoholic. Really Regina, all you had to do was ask." The last line she imitated Regina's voice and comment from last night and Regina actually blushed.

Emma spent the day at the sheriff's office not really concentrating on her paper work. She could not get the woman out of her head. At the end of her shift she went home and sat down with her Mom.

"Hey, can I ask you something and promise me you won't be offended." She said to Snow.

"Sure Emma, what is it?"

"So, you know how I've been thinking of moving out and getting my own place," Snow nodded.

"Well Regina thinks it would be a good idea if I moved into one of the guest rooms at her place for a while, you know, so I can spend more time with Henry and give you and Dad some space with the baby."

Emma waited for Snow to go crazy at the idea but she didn't. Snow took a few moments to find the best words to respond.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. You and Regina have been through a lot lately and Henry brings out the best in both of you. Maybe you can help each other and help yourselves to heal and move on."

Emma was expecting a huge lecture about shacking up with her mother's ex nemesis and possibly ex step grandmother. _By marriage, oh God, only by marriage!_ Snow had really surprised her with this calm reaction.

"Emma, honey. If that's what you want then your Dad and I will support your decision."

It was a hectic couple of days and the gossip around town was obvious. Emma was thankful that the move had been a lot easier with the aid of magic. Not that she had an awful lot to move but it meant she didn't need to pack. The first night was slightly awkward as the five of them sat down to dinner with baby Robin balanced on Zelena's knee. Henry was overjoyed that he had access to both his mothers at all times. It just made things a lot easier.

Henry had excused himself to his room immediately after dinner which surprised his parents. He said he was tired from all the excitement but really, the author's pen was calling to him. With everything that had happened, he hadn't mentioned the book to either of his mom's for fear of bringing up the memories of operation mongoose. As he sat at his desk entranced, the pen danced magically over the page recording the future stories of the townspeople.  
After an hour or so, he looked down to the pages to read what had appeared. Smiling like a goon, he couldn't say he was shocked at what was written. It was as he had long predicted how his Mom's happy ending would come about. There was nothing anyone need do now but wait as the story unfolded.

Regina and Emma were making a nightly routine of going into the study and having an after dinner drink. It wasn't as crazy as that first time. Just a glass of wine or cider before bed to unwind and talk about stuff they couldn't talk about in front of the kids. Day to day stresses from the townsfolk, funny things that Roland or Henry had done, Zelena's ever changing mood. Sometimes they would go into deeper conversations about their pasts. Emma loved hearing the stories of Regina the Evil Queen. Regina had even shown Emma some of her memories of the times she was on her best form and Emma eyes had shone with admiration at some of her funnier one-liners. Regina admitted that had she enjoyed herself quite a lot in those early days when her power was still fresh and new. "You bring her out in me you know. Not the raging, _wannaripsomeonesheartout_ bit, but the power plays and witt." Regina saw how Emma was looking at her, trying to hold back her feelings and struggling against her inner desires. She wanted to tell her it was ok and that she felt it too but she didn't want to lose what they had only just found.

Every night after their chats, Regina had forced herself to bed against her will. She hated saying goodnight to Emma, knowing that their heads were only separated by the four inches of their shared bedroom wall. It was one such night after weeks of torment that she had accidently magicked Emma into her bed. She hadn't meant to. She was almost asleep and her head had filled with images of cuddling up to her swan. She must have flicked her wrist automatically and within moments, there was Emma surrounded by a white and purple smoke that had both of them questioning what had just happened.  
Emma was the first to break the silence.

"Trouble sleeping Madam Mayor?" Emma gazed up at her, not wanting to break the contact from their embrace.

"I suppose. I could have sworn I was already asleep though."

Regina pulled herself up on the pillow, still embarrassed at having poofed the quite naked woman into her room.

"Do you make a habit of sleeping in the nude dear?" She asked as a way of deflecting the attention from herself.

Emma just shrugged sleepily and pulled Regina down into a bear hug. "Emma sleep now. Gina cuddle."

They held each other all night and slept peacefully in each others arms. The next morning Emma was a little embarrassed at finding herself in the Mayor's bed. She had thought it was another of her dreams and she quickly poofed herself back to her own room. She took a few minutes longer to go down stairs for breakfast that morning and was suprised to find Regina also hadn't appeared. She put the coffee pot on to boil and rummaged around for something to eat. Since living with Regina, she had learnt to appreciate fruit, especially apples and she took a bite from a large red one that was sitting on the top of the pile in the fruit bowl. It was Saturday and Emma had a day off. Henry and Roland were still in bed and Zelena must have gone out for a walk. It was only 9am but Regina was always the first awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma made up a tray with coffee, fruit and some toast and marmalade deciding to take it up to Regina as a form of apology for sleepily poofing herself into her crushes bed. She knocked the door and Regina told her to come in. When she saw Emma carrying the breakfast tray she began to cry.

"Oh Emma that is so sweet of you! I'm so sorry for magicking you in here last night. I guess I just needed a hug or something."

Regina looked down coyly at the tray and picked up the coffee. She wanted things to progress but she was adamant that it should be Emma who made the first move when she was ready.

Emma looked confused and sat down next to her on the bed.

"But, Regina. I think, oh God this is awkward, I think I mighta kinda poofed myself in here accidentally on purpose... kinda." Her English had suddenly failed her completely and she sheepishly waited for Regina to respond.

"What are you saying Emma?" Regina asked hoping that this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"I erm, I don't want this to get weird or anything and if you want me to leave, I will. It's just I, I kinda have a crush on you and last night," she blushed a deep shade of crimson which Regina found totally endearing. "I was almost asleep and thinking about cuddling you and then next thing I know, I'm here and it just felt so good and I thought I was dreaming. When I woke up, I realised it wasn't a dream and I poofed myself back. I swear, I didn't try anything funny." Emma was clearly mortified but Regina was relieved. Finally Emma was beginning to admit her feelings. She placed the tray on the floor beside the bed and moved to hug the blonde. Emma felt like an idiot but Regina was being so nice and understanding. She didn't get it.  
"Emma, look at me." Regina slid a finger under Emma's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes. "Emma honey, I know this is new to you and you are struggling with your feelings and unsure what this means. I understand. I don't want to rush you. I wouldn't make you do anything you weren't comfortable with. But this, this is mutual ok. If you are ready to admit you want to try this, you won't be rejected."

Emma's heart was beating like she'd just sprinted after someone. Regina was okay with her having a crush on her. Regina wouldn't push her away if she kissed her.

Emma was terrified as she leant in to press her lips against the beautiful woman in front of her. Regina tilted her head slightly to meet Emma's tender and inquisitive kiss. Immediately she felt the flood of passion she had been holding back for so long and forced herself to allow Emma to lead. There was magic in the air, literally hundreds of sparks floating around them. Not that either of the women noticed at the time. Emma put a hand on Regina's cheek and deepened the kiss, the kiss that felt so right. Her tongue traced a line against Regina's bottom lip, seeking permission which was quickly granted. Lips parted, tongues lashed tenderly and Regina pulled Emma closer unable to hold back completely. It wasn't in her nature to be reserved in her passion but she didn't want to scare her delicate swan away. Her arms tangled around Emma's waist and Emma's hand trailed down from her cheek to Regina's neck. She gasped into the kiss and Emma felt the ripples of pleasure course through her body at the other woman's reaction to her.

Emma was the first to pull away. Unwillingly but conscious of someone watching. She whipped her head around as she took in Henry's figure standing in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face.

"Finally!" He snarked, "but for future reference, please lock the door if you don't want to be disturbed."

Regina laughed and buried her head in Emma's neck.  
"He has a point. You really ought to go and lock that door dear."

Henry couldn't stop beaming all morning and as much as it freaked him out knowing his moms were upstairs doing stuff, he was happy to put aside his boyish embarrassment and leave them to it. Roland came downstairs complaining that Regina's door was locked and he was hungry. Henry set out a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it for his young brother. Zelena appeared back from her morning constitutional, surprised to not find her sister up and about.

"Henry is your mother alright? She never usually sleeps this late. And where's Emma? She's not working today."

Henry just smiled and handed Zelena his story book.  
"Yeah I think this should explain everything. Maybe we should go out for a few hours."

Zelena scanned the pages that Henry had set down in front of her and laughed with joy. "Aha, I see. Well, let's see if Aunty Z can handle all three of you at Granny's."

The boys set off with Zelena down to the cafe after Henry scribbled a note for his Moms explaining where they were. Life was pretty good and Henry felt he was the luckiest boy alive to have such an amazing and unconventional family.

Upstairs Emma was consumed with love, longing and passion. The beautiful queen in front of her was sending her body into a chemical frenzy but she was nervous. She didn't know how to love a woman. Regina kissed her deeply and took her hands. She lay Emma down sensing her aprehension but knowing exactly what her swan needed. Slowly she removed Emma's pyjamas exposing her underwear and bare breasts. She trailed kisses along her torso and gently took a hardened nipple in her mouth. Emma gasped, already on the edge from their kisses. Regina was obviously a skilled lover and knew how to treat a lady. Her hands followed where her kisses had led and she felt their magic combining in bursts of volatility that pulsed through both of them. Regina removed her night gown allowing Emma to appreciate her fully naked and yearning body. She pulled Emma up so they were kneeling face to face. Taking her lovers hand, she guided it to explore the parts of her that few had the privilege of knowing. At Emma's soft touch, she almost came undone. The fire between her legs was melting her insides and she gushed as Emma courageously took her breast in her mouth and licked a nipple. Emma was usually an eyes closed girl but she couldn't stop gazing at the marvel who was reacting so carnally to her touch. Regina couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel Emma. She needed to know how much she wanted her too. Sliding a hand down the blondes torso, she rested her hand on her lovers panty clad mound. She was dripping too which ignited her even more. Regina's chocolate eyes were almost black with desire and Emma nodded silently as the brunette snapped her wrist and magically removed Emma's panties. Immediately, her fingers slipped inside the blonde and she felt her walls slick with her desire clenching her fingers. Emma hadn't orgasmed by another's touch for a long time and as Regina grabbed her ass with her free hand and pulled their bodies flush, the sensation of their breasts crushed together as well as her fingers stroking her insides and her sucking kisses on her neck, Emma released and shuddered with aftershocks in Reginas arms.

When there was nothing left in her, she pushed Regina backwards onto the pillows eager to devour her queen. Regina was pleased with Emma's ferociousness and allowed her young lover free reign to explore her body however she pleased. She hadn't expected their first time to be so satisfying, at least not for her, but Emma was a quick study and sent ripples of orgasms through Reginas body with each touch. It was magical. Emma grasped Regina's hips and nuzzled her face into her abdomen, licking and sucking the ticklish spot just below her hip. Regina was completely ready to feel Emma inside her. She would not beg, even in her heightened state of arousal. Emma gently parted her queen's legs, completely unabashed and desperate to take her first taste. Regina bit her lip as the blonde took her clit in her warm mouth and licked her gently. Emma was in a heavenly haze, her body on autopilot as if she had done this a million times. She reached up one hand and kneaded Regina's breast, sucked her sensitive spot into her mouth and with her other hand, pushed three fingers inside the queen. The first time she felt her walls cramp around her fingers, Emma moaned in ecstasy as she felt Reginas orgasm shudder out of her body. The second time, she felt the magic intertwining between them, inside them. The third time Regina grabbed Emma's hair and pulled her up for a passionate kiss as the aftershocks shook her trembling body and she gasped for air.

They lay in a comfortable and satiated silence for a few minutes, maybe longer. Regina took Emma's hand and kissed her fingertips. She saw the sparks in the air and nudged Emma to open her eyes.

"Look what we made Princess."

Emma looked around the room and saw the multicoloured sparks dancing around.

"Fireworks!" Emma squealed in delight.

Regina kissed her lover giddily, amazed that they had caused this magical scene with their love making.

"Yes my dear. Yes they are."

 **Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and suggestions! 😊**

 **I have started the sequel under a new story The Legend of Maternidadia with your suggestions. Hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Much love. Xx**


End file.
